Dullahan
IRL Headless Horseman Labeling these gold fearing, headless riders as Celtic reapers isn't far from the truth. Dullahan means "dark man" in Old Irish, supposedly. They carry a whip made of human spines in one hand, and the reins of their mystic, black steed in the other. The steed is able to send out sparks and/or flames from its nostrils and hooves as it charges forth at a great speed. Their phosphorescent glowing head is said to have a similar texture and color to that of stale dough or moldy cheese with a hideous, idiotic grin that stretches from ear to ear, and small, black eyes that can see vast distances with a supernatural sight. Those who watch this deathly being pass by are rewarded with a basin of blood thrown in their faces, or by being struck blind in one eye. When the dullahan stops riding and calls out someone's name, that person dies. The dullahan itself is believed to have developed from an ancient Celtic god of fertility, Crom Dubh. The deity demanded human lives to be sacrificed annually in his name via decapitation. In 6th century Ireland when Christianity arrived, these rituals were condemned and then banned entirely once it took over. The Irishfolk believed that Crom Dubh took the physical form of a dullahan in order to keep his soul intake since his followers could no longer do so for him. Dullapall They're not their own myth, and instead are a combination of dullahan and the Irish word for horse: capall. Headless Mule A creature originating in Europe, the headless mule's tale was brought over to the Americas. It was known as mula sem cabeça in Brazil, mula anima in Argentina, and marola in Mexico. The tale goes that a woman tempted a priest and was turned into a beast shortly afterwards. Other versions say if a woman slept with her boyfriend/fiancé before they were wed, she'd turn into a beast. So overall, sex shaming and victim blaming. Lovely. Both are Catholic of origin, so that alone explains it. The beast is a headless mule with fire sprouting from its neck, a black/brown pelt, thick silver/iron horseshoes, and a humanistic cry. In Baolynn Dullahan are the servants of Motano. They're noted by their decapitated heads, which can be taken on and off as if it were a hat. From their stump neck, inky black smoke rises. They can bend this smoke to their will, such as encapsulating their bodies to increase their speed or replace severed limbs. Most often, it's used to reattach their heads by smokey stitches. While they can use any weapon, they're most known for their whips and polearms. A dullapall is the steed of a dullahan. They're beings created from the smoke of their rider. Because of this, they come in many forms. Horses, mules, unicorns, kelpies, even the occasional zebra. However, one detail remains the same: their pupilless, yellow eyes. The bond between a dullahan and their dullapall runs deep. They can feel one another's presence, even if that distance is great. Any damage done to a dullapall affects their rider. Stereotypes They're neither talkative nor sociable with a vast knowledge of death and murder. Meeting a dullahan is an omen of your own demise. Notable Examples * Adelmarr Thorsen History ... Trivia * Inspiration for dullahan to have smoke and for their heads to be reattachable is derived from Celty Sturluson.